Shadow vs Deadpool EX STAGE
Shadow vs Deadpool EX STAGE Intro Shadow vs Deadpool is ZombieSlayer23's 7th EX STAGE OMM. It's Shadow vs Deadpool! 2.... Uhhh.... idk. These 2 are... Ya I don't see the connection. But that's what good about me! I do fights that sometimes don't have connections! It's Sega vs Marvel! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Deadpool: BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! Deadpool kept on shooting everywhere. Deadpool: Hey! Anyone have a chimichanga? Deadpool turned around and saw a hedgehog eating a chimichanga. Deadpool's mouth watered. Shadow looked at Deadpool, but kept on eating the chimichanga. Deadpool then looked to see if he had money, but he didn't. He would do it the old fashioned way. Deadpool: Hey! Give me your chimi! Shadow turned around and glared. Shadow: Why should I? Get your one. Deadpool almost had steam coming out of his head. Deadpool: BECAUSE I HAVE NO CASH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CAN'T YOU SEE FOR YOURSELF! Shadow tapped his feet rapidly on the ground. Shadow then bared his fists. Shadow: You will regret this. THE BATTLE FOR THE CHIMICHANGA! FIGHT! FIGHT! Shadow grabbed the chimichanga and threw it at Deadpool. Deadpool grabbed the chimi and ate it. Deadpool: Gosh finally! Thank... YUM!... you! Shadow laughed. Shadow: You think this is over?! Shadow punched Deadpool in the face, sending him flying backwards. Deadpool then grabbed his pistol and started shooting at Shadow. Shadow leaped left and right, dodging the bullets. Shadow then kicked Deadpool in the face, and Deadpool flew into a gas truck. The truck exploded. Shadow smirked and walked away. ???: OH YOU THINK I DIE HUH? Shadow turned around right as he was punched in the face... By Deadpool. Deadpool then grabbed Shadow and threw him into the air. Deadpool sat on the ground and started shooting his pistol upwards. Shadow was hit several times, and Shadow landed on the ground. Deadpool laughed.... But heard an explosion. Super Shadow yelled in anger and flew at Deadpool. Super Shadow rapidly started punching Deadpool, and then punched him backwards. Super Shadow then started to form something. Deadpool knew what was happening. Chaos.... Blast... Super Shadow: Chaos...... Deadpool screamed like a girl. Super Shadow: BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!! Deadpool flipped over the blast and swung his sword at Super Shadow. Deadpool sliced off Super Shadow's right arm off. Super Shadow yelled in pain as he watched Deadpool grab a different sword. Shadow just sat their, he couldn't do anything but feel pain. Deadpool: Perfect! I saved this sword for someone like you! Deadpool pulled out a sharp sword, sharper than any sword Shadow has ever seen. Deadpool lifted the sword into the air. Super Shadow tripped Deadpool to the ground though. Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Super Shadow grabbed the sword and stabbed it inside Deadpool. Deadpool pretended to die and fell to the ground. Super Shadow breathed heavily and flew away. Deadpool watched as Super Shadow flew away, and Deadpool grabbed his pistol. Deadpool: Aim.... Deadpool aimed the pistol at Super Shadow. Deadpool: FIRE! BAMMMMMMMM! Super Shadow just turned at Deadpool. Deadpool: WHAT?! HOW CAN HE NOT DIE FROM THAT! Super Shadow flew at Deadpool while Deadpool tried to shoot Super Shadow multiple times. Super Shadow just got closer and closer. Deadpool then leaped into the air and grabbed his sword. Deadpool then swung his sword downwards and sliced Shadow in half. Deadpool giggled like a little girl, grabbed Shadow's money, and bought chimichanga's for life. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Deadpool: Me! Deadpool!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant